


Brick House

by NastyBambino



Series: Danero Week 2019 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Blood, Demon Heat, Incest, M/M, Mating Season, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, Uncle/Nephew Incest, partial devil trigger, they get pretty primal in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Dante is big, and Nero has a kink. (Danero Week Day 2: Size Difference)





	Brick House

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it super close here, but I made it! All mistakes mine in my rush lmao. Hope you enjoy!

Nero's been trying to rile Dante up all day, to get him to unleash some of the strength in his bulging muscles. They've both been on edge because of the upcoming mating season; there's been a rise in demon attacks due to humans not minding their business, and even Nero is affected with the little amount of demon blood in him. He's more clear-headed than Dante, but his devil cries for the more powerful one in him (which would normally piss him off, but he's usually too horny to care).

He knows he's getting to him, can see it in the tension thrumming through his body and the red tint to his eyes. Nero's been taunting and teasing, making digs when Dante gets sloppy and challenging his devil's power throughout the whole mission. The older man is too frustrated to converse beyond grunts on the drive home, and his grip is a little _too_ tight on the steering wheel if his arms are any indication. He's driving too fast, so fast that an hour-long drive is finished in half an hour. Nero follows him into the shop, to the desk where he places his weapons, and crowds him against it. Dante freezes as he leans in to him, nuzzling at his neck. A teasing nip is the last straw, and he finds himself dazed and bent over the desk in the span of a few seconds. He grunts at the bulge digging into his ass and shudders at the tail wrapping around his neck.

"**You have been bothering me all, damn, _day_**," Dante snarls into his ear, claws gripping his hips. "**Is this what you wanted?**" Nero shivers and lets out a soft keen, baring his neck in submission.

"Come on, old man," he goads. "Do something about it." He's turned over onto his back, and a fanged mouth descends on his own. He lets out a moan as they tear into each other more than kiss, blood filling their mouths. Nero's bringer digs into back through the jacket and tears down, a cackle leaving a small gap in their lips at the annoyed growl rumbling in Dante's chest. They practically tear the other's clothes off, claws nicking skin and stitches popping in their haste, until Dante forces Nero to lay on the desk, the wood cool on his overheated skin.

"**God, you get on my fucking nerves.**" Nero doesn't get a chance to respond before a hand fists into his hair and pulls him back into a bruising kiss full of fangs (when did his come out?). He arches up against Dante, feels the wetness of lubricant against his hole in the haze of pleasure as their cocks grind against each other.

"_Fuck_." Dante chuckles against his mouth and moves down to his neck, licking the skin before clamping down and ripping a scream from Nero's throat. The feeling is compounded by a hard thrust, cock shoving into him in one single, powerful stroke. He feels the blood dripping out around his claws on Dante's back as he starts a brutal pace, neither of them having the patience for anything resembling love-making. Their fucking is primal, full of grunts and groans, the slap of skin and blood. Dante covers him with his whole body, and he's all Nero is aware of outside of his own pleasure, can feel him all over, is _full_ with him in a way that he's been craving all day. His mouth hangs open, eyes rolled back as bloodied drool drips down the side of his mouth and onto the desk.

"**Finally got you to -fuck- shut the hell up, huh?**" Dante rolls his hips against his prostate and revels in the loud cry. "**Just needed to fuck that smart mouth right off of ya.**" Nero doesn't disagree, can't disagree, words beyond what his sex-crazed brain is willing to give him. There's an embarrassing stream of whines that leave him, growing louder and more frequent the more his pleasure rises, the harder Dante thrusts. His human grips the desk that moves with the force of them, bloodied bringer moving to Dante's hair as he goes back to biting marks into the skin of his neck. The grip on his hips, the claws digging into him, get tighter as Dante's grunts get louder, almost full growls. Nero arches into him with a yell of pleasure, suddenly taken over by his orgasm, painting their stomachs white and clenching down on the cock inside of him. The noise he lets out as he fills Nero is fully demonic, no trace of humanity in sight.

Dante stays on top of Nero, on his elbows, as they pant against each other's mouths, eyes shut tight and foreheads touching as they come down from the intensity. It takes them a bit to move again, sweat dripping from their bodies. Dante finally pulls out with a grunt and rolls his shoulders as he stands up, staring at the trail of cum that followed his cock. Nero lets his legs dangle over the edge of the desk as he stares lazily up at him through hooded eyes. He shakes his head and sighs, smirking slightly. "Satisfied?" Nero grins.

"Oh yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> *wheeze* I need to sleep for class now. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
